The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that eyeglasses are frames bearing lenses worn in front of the eyes. They are normally used for vision correction or eye protection.
Typically, there are several types of glasses for various functions. Safety glasses are a kind of eye protection against flying debris or against visible and near visible light or radiation. Sunglasses allow better vision in bright daylight, and may protect eyes against damage from high levels of ultraviolet light. Specialized glasses may be used for viewing specific visual information, such as stereoscopy. Sometimes glasses are worn simply for aesthetic or fashion purposes.
Typically, sports eyewear are used for physical activities, such as sports and adventures. These glasses fasten around the head and ears. The sports glasses can easily be misaligned or knocked off due to the violent movements of the head and sweat that accompany such activities.
Often, the frames of glasses extend from the lenses to the ears. The frames are made of a cellulose acetate or other semi rigid polymer conducive for flexing along the periphery of the ears. However, the frame section at the ears has a propensity to slide off and misalign the rest of the glasses.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.